Dinosaur Adventure
Dinosaur Adventure (German: Abenteuer im Land der Dinosaurier) is a German animated film from the mockbuster company Dingo Pictures. Plot In a world where dinosaurs cohabit with gorillas, gazelles, and other animals, two dinosaurs are waiting for their egg to hatch. When the egg finally hatches, a dinosaur comes out, and they decide to call him "Tio". The pterodactyl Cree starts to play with Tio every day, and Tio's father orders him not to see Cree anymore. Plus, he enters Tio into old Oro's school. Tio tries to convince Cree to teach him how to fly. Cree and his friend Peek decide the best idea is to push him off a cliff, which gets him a concussion-causing Tio's father to ban him from seeing Cree again. When Tio is okay again, he starts to attend Oro's school. Oro is an adorable and totally crazy old guy, who built a machine to foresee volcanic eruptions. All of a sudden, his machine starts to make noises, and he believes an eruption is coming. No one trusts him, and he ends up being right. When the volcano erupts, Tio, Cree, and three crocodiles take shelter in a cave until the dust has cleared. When they come out, they meet up with Oro who tells them he split up with the other dinosaurs. The three crocodiles leave in search of water, while Oro, Cree, and Tio decide to set out and look for the other dinosaurs. After picking sticks to determine the direction, the trio heads west until coming across a group of apes. They make friends with the apes, and a little monkey named Raja. After Raja tells them he found dinosaur footprints, Oro, Tio and Cree head out following the footprints. Eventually, the prints lead them to Ak, a former critic of Oro's, along with other dinosaurs who have started to eat meat, much to the shock of the three. When Cree sees Peek and Faa with them, he determines they haven't changed, and they decide to come with them when Ak is asleep. When Oro confronts Ak, Ak tells him Tio's parents went east, determining the next place to go. After Peek and Faa join them, Cree is sent to scout out for food sources. When he finds that plains aren't far ahead, the four dinosaurs catch up with him and find a baby crocodile near a lake. He tells them Tio's parents are just up ahead, and the five are on their way. While in a jungle, they see a baby dinosaur who says his name is Tio the Second. He explains he was named after his dead brother, and Tio explains he is the brother. After this, Tio II leads them to his and Tio's parents, and they decide to adopt the parentless Faa. It shows some dinos don't change, as Cree starts hanging out with Tio II. Main Characters *'Tio'-A cheeky green T-Rex who's the "hero" of the story. *'Tio's Parents'-A family of sauropods who gave birth to Tio. Unusually, Tio is not a sauropod, but a Tyrannosaurus rex. *'Tio the Second'-The Successor of Tio. *'Cree'-A bird-like pterodactyl who is having a secret affair with Tio. He has bat-like wings for some reason. *'Peek'-An Ankylosaurus who speaks in rhyme. Oro knocks him out, due to his severe anger issues. *'Faa-'''Tio's friendly blue Cynodont friend. *'White Bird'-A hooker bird who is telling the story. *'Black Bird'-A black bird who is listening to the story. *'Ak'-A meat-eating Monoclonius. *'Oro'-An Orodromeus who is a teacher. Oro is widely known for the "Yee" video-turned meme on YouTuber Revergo's account, which has surpassed 57 million views. *'Karla'''-The stegosaurs who ate Tio within the first 10 minutes of the film. *'Muto'-The orange-colored something depicted in the image above. He likes to eat children, just like Karla. Anachronisms, inconsistencies, and rip-offs Apart from the fantastic trope of talking, intelligent animals, Dinosaur Adventure contains a plethora of elements that are way too idiotic, even for children, to not laugh at. In this terribly-drawn and awkwardly-animated world, dinosaurs are often seen handling manmade tools, although they have no thumbs. * Cree uses a hammer to hatch Tio's egg, severely harming the child. * Oro owns a chalkboard, has an understanding of the scientific method and invents a seismograph. The film depicts modern-day animals such as gorillas, birds, crows, monkeys and gazelles coexisting with dinosaurs, further evidence that the German producers of the film just did not care for even the most basic accuracy. At first, one might think that these blatant anachronisms are at least something Dingo Pictures has not ripped off, but no. Dinosaur, a 2000 live-action/CGI film from Walt Disney Pictures also features modern-day mammals, specifically lemurs, living alongside dinosaurs.Dinosaur (2000 film). Wikipedia. In a nutshell, Dinosaur Adventure is a rip-off of The Land Before TimeThe Land Before Time. Wikipedia., Dinosaur and even Tarzan, since it features a brown, female gorilla that looks after Tarzan's adoptive non-human mother. Species: * T-rexes * Hippo-dinos * Fly-dinos * Chimp-dinos * Mammoths * Tigers * Rats Credits Directors: Ludwig Ickert, Simone Greiss Writers: Ludwig Ickert, Simone Greiss Story: Roswitha Naas, Ludwig Ickert, Simone Greiss Animation: Ludwig Ickert, Simone Greiss Voices: Armin Drogat, Georg Feils, Hanna Kandler, Simone Greiss Backgrounds: Karsten Sorger, Alexa Kreissl, Daniel Kerber Camera: Mario Ciunel Editing: Ria Fontaine Sound: Wolfgang Reiser Music: Ludwig Ickert Mystery Credit: The reincarnation of Tio Production: Dingo Pictures © 2000 In popular culture A scene from the Italian dub of this movie involving Peek saying "if your parents have a new kid, they won't care about you", and Oro responding "Yee! How could you say that? We all have brothers and sisters and our parents still love us all!" has become an internet meme featuring remixes of the scene, including Peek singing a little jingle, interrupted by Oro blurting out "Yee!". Videos References